Les soeurs Denver
by Stana-AlainaLovak97
Summary: Les Saints sont en réalité un groupe de vampires et de loups-garous. Mais quand des jumelles débarquent et que la jalousie se mele au désir, le sang coule...ABANDONNEE POUR L INSTANT


A/N : Nouvelle fic ! Oui bon, je sais que j'ai une fic (non, deux) en attente, mais comme j'avais une idée toute bonne qui me donnait envie d'écrire, j'ai décidé d'en profiter.

**Les sœurs Denver 1 : La naissance**

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Kalika Denver, et je ne suis pas normale. Je le sais depuis le jour où je suis capable de réfléchir comme une grande. Depuis le jour où je suis capable de contrôler seule mon pouvoir…

Je n'en dirai pas plus sur mon "don", du moins, pour l'instant. Il y a des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles il vaut mieux que je me concentre. Sur ce que ma sœur et moi deviendrons, par exemple. Depuis le meurtre de nos parents, il avait été décidé que nous allions vivre avec Saori, notre marraine, pour les vacances pour le reste, on verrait bien. Quand je repense au moment où nous avions découvert les corps de Maman et Papa, j'éprouve à la fois de la peine et une grosse envie de vomir. Leurs cadavres ensanglantés, tripes étalées sur le carrelage de notre ancienne cuisine, leurs visages dont les yeux avaient été transpercés…

Je mets ma main sur ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de hurler ou de gerber. Ce n'est pas que j'étais une grande fan de mes parents. Je les détestai, tout comme Lilith toujours là pour se plaindre de nous alors que nous n'avions rien fait de mal (bien qu'à l'époque Lilith écopait d'une bonne douzaine de retenues au lycée), jamais satisfaits, de vrais chiens. Mais tout de même, c'étaient mes parents !

Tout en me balançant nerveusement sur un des bancs de l'aéroport, je me tourne vers Lilith, ma sœur jumelle, qui me montre le dos tout en cherchant nos valises des yeux. C'est assez incroyable, je trouve : quitter l'île Maurice pour venir en Grèce et habiter chez la déesse Athéna en personne ! Bon, il est vrai que Saori est un peu, non, très tarte, mais au moins elle est sympa. Et elle est notre seule amie, la seule qui comprend ce que c'est d'être différente. Bien sûr, je préfère ma sœur.

Cette dernière se retourne d'ailleurs et s'avance vers moi, une expression de colère sur le visage. Aïe, je pense, ça va barder! Quand Lilith Denver est en colère, c'est mauvais signe. Je remarque aussi qu'à chaque pas, tout le monde se retourne pour nous observer ou plutôt, pour _admirer_ ma jumelle. J'ai toujours eu du mal à croire que Lilith et moi sommes jumelles. Bien que nous ayons toutes deux 13 ans, une peau brun chocolat et la même taille (nous sommes grandes pour notre âge), nous sommes vraiment différentes.

Moi, je suis calme, silencieuse et j'ai un petit air mélancolique. Timide, j'aime la solitude. Mes longs cheveux bouclés sont de couleur argentée, et m'arrivent aux genoux. Mes yeux sont noirs et mes oreilles sont percées de deux anneaux d'argent chacune, ce qui a toujours déplu à mes parents.

Lilith, elle, adore les garçons presqu'autant qu'elle. On pourrait la croire cruelle et méchante, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle déteste qu'on la prenne pour une sentimentale. Alors, je suis un peu chanceuse d'être sa seule amie et confidente. Elle a aussi des cheveux longs et bouclé, mais qui s'arrêtent au milieu de son dos et qui sont rouge sang quand elle se déplace et que ses cheveux volent au vent, on dirait que sa chevelure s'enflamme. Ses yeux sont brun foncé, et elle a des oreilles percées de deux anneaux en or. Plus mince que moi qui aie gardé des rondeurs de fillette, elle a tous les garçons à ses pieds, bien que les racistes se désolent qu'elle soit black et que les B.C.B.G. soient navrés qu'elle soit gothique comme moi. Ce n'est pas notre faute, après tout, si nous aimons le macabre et l'horreur, et que le noir est l'une des seules couleurs qui aille avec nos cheveux.

Bref, juste pour dire que nous sommes archi différentes. Lilith et moi ? Inséparables. Nous partageons tout, absolument tout. Notre film préféré ? Ginger Snaps. Notre devise ? _Out by sixteen, or dead on the scene_.

Sa démarche, ma sœur l'a travaillé minutieusement, de façon à ce qu'elle vous tue d'un simple mouvement de hanche. La robe rouge, courte et soyeuse qu'elle porte d'ailleurs avec des bottes en ce moment met en valeur ses magnifiques jambes bien sculptées. Moi, avec mon t-shirt noir Iron Maiden trop large dévoilant une bretelle de mon soutien-gorge et mon jean blanc immaculé, je ne fais pas le poids. En un pas, tous les mecs sont conquis et les filles vertes de jalousie.

Tandis qu'elle s'approche, j'espère du fond de mon cœur qu'elle n'a pas lu mes pensées sur la mort de nos parents. Dans ce cas, elle me traiterait de fifille à son papa qui pleure pour un rien. Elle l'aurait dit en plaisantant, puisque c'aurait été moi, mais vous pouvez me croire : personne ne veut être cassé en public par Lilith Denver. Lorsqu'elle est juste devant moi, elle pose une main sur sa hanche gauche, et ébouriffe ma tresse argent de l'autre.

-Je hais les aéroports, Kali, me dit-elle. Le personnel est pourri, comme la bouffe quoi. Ils ne trouvent pas mes bagages et…

Soudain, elle s'arrête, le regard perdu dans le vide, le visage sans expression. Inquiète, je commence à me lever de mon siège, et dit :

-Lilith ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir, et me montre le dos de sa main, signe que je dois attendre. Finalement, après un court instant de silence, elle baisse la tête.

-Sao a pris nos valises, elles sont au sanctuaire. Bordel, marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents, la gourde aurait pu prévenir.

Et avec quoi ? Maman et Papa avaient été formels, pas de portables ou de baladeurs mp3 avant d'avoir 16 ans. Les seules choses auxquels nous avions eu droit étaient des laptops, emballés soigneusement dans nos sacs à dos, ainsi qu'à un lecteur CD portable. Moi, j'avais un appareil photo que j'ai payé avec mes économies. J'adore prendre des photos et les dessiner. On m'a souvent dit que j'avais un excellent coup de crayon.

Lilith me prend la main et me relève, son sac à la main.

-Allez viens, Kal, on va aller s'acheter un truc à boire et à manger. Mon estomac est vide à cause de cette bouffe dégueulasse qu'on a servi dans l'avion.

Et moi donc !

Le café est bondé, et on prend du temps à trouver une queue. Moi, je prends des frites un sandwich à la viande et de l'eau, Lilith un hamburger. Elle demande à la serveuse, après avoir payé :

-Un Coca Light aussi, s'vous plaît !

La serveuse, débordée par les autres clients, lui répondit froidement :

-Eh, voyez pas qu'chuis occupée, mamzelle ?

Non, je vois pas, murmure Lilith en lui tirant la langue dans son dos, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire les autres et moi aussi. Alors, elle déposa un billet sur le comptoir et, quand personne ne s'en aperçut, elle fixa les bouteilles devant elle. Là par contre, j'ai eu un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

-Lilith ! Bordel, reviens !

-Mai euh, attend !

Elle se concentra et, tout doucement, la bouteille quitta son rang, et descendit vers ma sœur. Epouvantée, je murmurai :

-Eh ! Tu avais promis…

-De ne pas utiliser le tu-sais-quoi, je sais, je sais, répondit-elle sur un ton ennuyé. Mais chut, et allons-nous-en. Laissons croire que c'est un pourboire.

A contrecœur, je la suivis. Dehors, la nuit tombait, et le soleil se couchait au loin. Le vent glacé de Grèce vient fouetter nos mèches sur nos visages. Lilith redressa sa queue de cheval, excitée.

-Allez, il va falloir marcher jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Tout de même, Atty (son surnom pour Athéna) exagère! Avec tout le fric qu'elle a, elle aurait pu nous envoyer une limousine !

-Pas faux !

Je glousse, et elle sourit, de ce sourire secret qui m'est réservé. Mains dans la main, nous marchons rapidement.

-Kalika ? me demande-t-elle ?

Je redresse la tête. Lorsqu'elle m'appelle par mon nom entier, c'est que c'est sérieux.

-Il y aura beaucoup de mecs, là-bas, dit-elle. On devrait bien s'amuser !

Je roule des yeux, mais ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, c'est vrai. Lilith ne changera donc jamais.

A/N : Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, R&R, pliz, pour que je m'améliore!


End file.
